Talk:Rooftop Finale
Is there any proof about the tank stopping the helicopter leaving as i heard of people getting knocked out of the other side of the helicopter but never that it cant leave when a tank has connected with it.--Spygon 17:18, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : It can't stop it from leaving, unless the tank gets in it. --HarrisonH 17:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) has anybody noticed the smoker instant kill seems to be fixed as ive been pulled and have pulled people off the roof and it hasnt killed me or other people anybody seeing this happening Spygon 21:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Most likely a glitch. As for the tank, unless he accually enters the helicopter the helicopter will not take off. Possibly due to his enormous size and weight.Darkashura 12:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia seriously the thing about pet i really think its a grinning humour joke, as they think they re doomed they find it silly to be forbidden from contacting people they ironise on the fact infected wont listen to advice after all. i see it as "and to be exhaustive, why not forbid us to contact pets? we are not allowed anything. it s like : when someone tells you its forbidden smoking "and why not breathing after all?" i may be wrong. Also, this could be another reference to dead rising, as the reason the zombies get into the mall is because the crazy lady leaves to try and get her dog back Sign your posts please. and what does this have to do with the finale?Darkashura 12:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Original Ending Does anyone know where to listen to the original ending of "No Mercy"? I have the 360 Version so I can't listen to the audio files. TAK The Voyager 15:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) look in youtube and search "left 4 dead no mercy helecopter pilot".Darkashura 12:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The minigun Whenever i use the minigun when playing With my bro i always get thrown off but my brother does'nt And it's only on this level any one know why TeriffiedToxic 13:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You're a llamer? "It is unknown how part of the helipad was destroyed, considering there is really no reason for the Infected to attack the supports..." In my opinion, this quote should be erased, because if this questions is asked about the destroyed supports, why did the infected attack the trains? Why did they attack anything that wasn't a survivor? The answer? Because maybe survivors tried to escape and the infected (specifically the Tank) may had beaten and threw chunks of cement and ground at the cars, the trains, the buildings, the SUPPORTS. I mean, It is even stated that in one chapter, helicopters can be seen flying in and out of the hospital rooftop. Who's to say that a Tank may have been in the process of destroying the helicopter carrying other survivors, but instead destroyed the support.NewbieSim 03:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? The strangest thing happened. I was playing No Mercy on Left 4 Dead 2 and as soon as we called the helicopter, it arrived. The dramatic music played, the tanks showed up... we ended the campaign early, but it was weird. Valid tactics So I'm reading the tactics: - Radio Room Closet method: The closet is removed. - Helipad method: The area has been filled up. - Stairwell method: The stairwell is no more sheltered. - Glitch ledge: In XBox removed, and it was a glitch. - Jesus Room, Blind Spot: exploit. - Idle Glitch method: Based on a glitch. - Spotlight Area method: exploit. Which means the only valid tactic on this page is the High Roof method, which is still dubious in my eyes. What about tactics like: using the minigun or using the gas tanks? Are their only patched and exploited tactics on this map? 21:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Strategy ideas I don't know if this is a useful strategy, but I came up with one for survival. The spotlights on large concrete posts around the edges of the rooftop, one being right behind and to the right of the radio room, if facing the helipad, are easy to defend as long as you remember to get down after the horde's gone. The one I mentioned before can be accessed by going to the place right of the minigun and jumping from the pipe to the generator, and then to the post. Also, there are several two-way points around the outskirts of the map that I used as well. These any good? 01:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC)